real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelia
Ophelia was a contestant on Survivor: Spain, Survivor: All-Stars and Survivor: Generations. Coming into the game, Ophelia was a fierce competitor. She handled the game by her own way and made the decisions by herself. She was a threat in many people their eyes and was on the chopping block several times where she saved herself by using her social game, winning immunity and playing an idol which sent Donny, her ex-bestfriend, to the jury with a 1-0 vote. Later she got still voted out after being rewarded by many players for her amazing gameplay. In All-Stars, Ophelia did not only act but also looked like a queen. She tried to manipulate the boys, in special Miguel with who she started an alliance. Later she swapped to the Queens tribe where she was on the bottom. Because of her fierce gameplay she was viewed as a threat and got voted out as a result. In Generations, she played a more quiet role by siding with Luna who was supossed to be the first one out and Zayne, who became her closest ally in the game. Losing every challenge gave her a bad feeling, being paranoid a lot and feeling very sick and weak. Because of her wanting to change the game, she decided to make a move against Luna. This plan failed and she had to remake a plan quickly, deciding to vote out Brandon who she thought ratted her out. This wasn't the cast and Ophelia got voted out as a result. Survivor: Spain Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Ophelia Tribe Designation: Manhattan Player she respects the most: Luna. Player she respects the least: Boualem. Previous Finishes: 6th. Favorite Past Moment: Idoling out Donny. Why Did You Come Back?: To snatch that crown. Voting History Survivor: Generations Name: Ophelia Tribe Designation: Nanoko Player she respects the most: Luna, she is a real warrior and I still respect her so much. The real Queen of Survivor! Player she respects the least: Jason, what he did in Canary Islands was so bad and not done. I hate him for doing that. Previous Finishes: 6th & 17th. Favorite Past Moment: Idoling out Donny, that was hilarious! Why Did You Come Back?: I had to get redemption and also, the opportunity to play and being an wanted person to play again made it an easy choice. I still have to snatch that crown. Voting History Trivia *Ophelia got the most votes against her in Spain with 15. *She's very pro-feminism, which she is never afraid of showing that. *Ophelia stated in a interview with The New York Time ''and ''Story ''that she was a huge fan of ''Luna who competed originally in Survivor: Bahamas and Survivor: Greece.